Forever
by SapphireNight
Summary: It had been a kiss that had taken her breath away. Forever. When the Logos crashes in the Matrix Revolutions, what are the thoughts of the two passengers inside, one of which is blind, the other, dying.


Hello again. Whether you have read my other works or not, I hope you enjoy this story. It is based on several dreams I've written into one of my other fics, and I had the overwhelming desire to make a separate story about it. 

To people who read my fic, NTS- Sapphire's Tale, I ask you to read the latest chapter, chapter 14, before reading this, as if you read this first, the amount left in the chapter that you haven't read is considerably reduced.

Also, for those that think this is too close to the 'dream' in NTS- Sapphire's Tale, I must tell you that it is slightly different from them. It is not word for word, and I have written a few things into this that I would have loved to have in the original dream, that were just not appropriate to go into those circumstances. I am very proud of this work, and I specially wanted it to be published all together, as that is how it was originally intended to be read. All I ask is that you read this and some to your own conclusions about this mini fic, and that you tell me about them. And please, no flames.

This is the second version, I've taken the advise of Mercy19, thank you so much for that review, it was both brilliant and informative, a perfect review. I have altered that line, and I am pleased you pointed that out, because I do agree. Thank you Richard the Pedantic, I will try to write that in as well, but as you well know, I wont be able to wrote for two weeks, but I will be adding your suggestion in when I can.

* * *

They were falling. Neo could feel the straps over his shoulders securing him into the seat as he plummeted. He could hear the long yell that reverberated around the small confines of wherever he was. It sounded strangely familiar, but he could not think-should his suspicions be true. His own throat was too tight with unknown terror to make any noise. All he could see was blackness. He was blind to the outside world; blind to everything except his own predicament. The only breaks in the vast ocean of blackness were strange orange blurs that he could not understand, rushing past him like streaks of rain. The only thing that was clear was the simple fact that he was indeed falling. 

All of a sudden there was a sickening crunch that deafened the place as the Logos came to a premature halt in a maze of orange light. Neo was roughly thrown forwards to be caught by his tight seatbelt harness, and he gave a short yell. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw three long streaks of orange energy race past him towards the seat of the second passenger, which was then accompanied by what sounded like a half choked yell, but it was barely distinguishable above the other noise in the split seconds of the crash. As he felt the ship jolt upwards, what ever was giving the orange glow was detached from the main structure and the energy representation faded into darkness. A split second later, Neo's head was thrown back into the hard headrest of his seat as the ship then came back to rest in a more horizontal position. For a few moments, Neo lost consciousness.

When he finally awoke, the back of his head was stinging slightly, and he could feel the bruises all along his collarbone and down his chest from the straps. He could also now feel the sheer pain that his damaged eyes and wounded face were coursing through him. Whilst he had been falling, there has been so much adrenaline coursing through in his system that he hadn't even felt anything from them.

As he slowly became more aware of his surroundings, one thought started to scream through him, shaking him down to her core. Love. His other half. The scream.

He shakily drew in a breath and whispered softly, almost fearfully, "Trin…?"

His logical mind had been overridden by his over emotional thoughts, the emotions coursed through him like knives, forcing him to continue, blocking all rational thoughts.

After hearing no reply, he started to panic, and desperately cried out again, "Trinity?"

He heard nothing, and raced to un-strap himself from the seat when he heard a slight whisper after his third calling.

"I'm here." Trinity faintly replied.

"Where?" he breathed, partially reassured by her voice, however still pulled down by the concern he felt for her present state.

"Here,"

Neo climbed out of the seat and slowly crawled towards the voice, hands moving determinedly over the sharp glass and rubble littering the ground. His hand came upon a walm wrist and he grabbed for it as the hand closed around his own. He moved further up till he was above Trinity and put a hand on her shoulder so he knew where she lay.

"We made it." he said softly.

"You said we would." Trinity whispered, looking up at him sadly.

Neo couldn't see. He turned his head and for the first time looked carefully at the orange traces of light, what he presumed to be the energy flow from the machines. He stared at it wondrously; he couldn't help but speak. "It's so beautiful, Trin. Lights everywhere. Like the whole thing was built with light. I wish you could see what I see"

Trinity felt herself slipping away, her body growing weaker by the second. She looked up at Neo, at his innocence. He couldn't see. How could he? She was going, and he had no idea whatsoever. She needed him to have one last chance, just one last chance, to know her inner thoughts.

Neo heard Trinity take a shuddering breath before she replied to him, her voice strangely soft and fragile. "You've already shown me so much." It was barely more than a whisper.

"What is it, Trinity?" Neo said, confused. "What's wrong?"

"I can't come with you Neo. I've gone as far as I can." She gasped for breath slightly.

"Why?" Neo asked, dread now filling him. Something was wrong. His hand drifted away from hers only to meet cold hard metal. It was too close. He tentatively trailed his hand down further until it stopped, and Neo could feel the soft material of Trinity's jumper. The fabric was mingled with a dangerously warm, rich liquid. It was her blood. The metal shaft had driven itself right through her.

Neo started to shake his head in denial. "Oh no. No, no, no."

"It's alright." Trinity tried to comfort. "It's time. I've done all that I could do, now you have to do the rest. You have to finish it. You have to save Zion." 

There were long pauses in her sentences, and Neo could feel she was steadily getting weaker and short of breath. He started to sob lightly. He hung his head in denial and sorrow. "I can't. Not without you." he pleaded.

"Yes you can." Trinity immediately responded, cutting into his thoughts. "You will. I believe it, I always have." She confessed. Neo started to fall deeper into denial. He reached forward and cupped the side of her face in his hand, whispering to her, "Trinity, you can't die. You can't." He heard her sigh slowly. No!

"Yes I can." Trinity breathed. "You brought me back once, but not this time." she trailed off. Her voice was so hollow and fragile. Her words were starting to fade off into long silences after each sentence. It wasn't anything nothing like Neo had ever heard from her, and it just pained him to listen. Her breaths were long and painful. Neo could feel she didn't have long. He gasped in utter despair, and took her hand again, clutching it tightly. She was going to die, soon. Trinity took another shallow breath. "Do you remember, on that roof after you caught me, the last thing I said to you?" she asked softly. Neo could see her pain wrought face in his mind. He felt empty now, so hollow, listening to what was going to be her last words. "You said, 'I'm sorry'." He choked out. 

Trinity's voice was quieter yet. "I wish I hadn't." She paused again, her pain filled breaths taking longer every time. "That was my last thought. I wished I had one more chance, to say how much I loved you, how much I was grateful for every moment I was with you."

Neo started to shake as he listened to her pain ridden words. "But by the time I knew how to say what I wanted to, it was too late." Neo gasped and sobbed at the memory. She had only had one bullet pierce her just below her heart, but she had been screaming in agony till she died in fatigue. Now, she had one or more metal pipes slicing through her body, pinning her to the cold hard ground, her deathbed.

"But you brought me back. You gave me my wish. One last chance to say what I really wanted to say." Neo knew what she was about to painfully whisper, and he couldn't help himself from shaking even more.

"Kiss me, once more." Neo could feel the sheer emptiness of her words now, how much it cost her to even speak one syllable. It was coming to the end, and both Neo and Trinity knew it.

"Kiss me." Her last kiss. Her last breath. Neo felt ridden with guilt, but he didn't want to kiss her, he couldn't kiss her. He couldn't let her die in his arms; he could not let her die just as his lips met hers. It would be the last thing she ever felt, if she felt it at all. Neo was so terrified by her echoing silences that when he went down to kiss her, she would already be gone. He would not let that happen, could not let that happen.

He suddenly felt repulsed by his own cowardice, so dirty and vile by his thoughts. How could he not give her her last wish?

He slowly bent down to where he knew her face lay, and tenderly felt her lips on his. He kissed her softly with all the love he felt. But it was too late. Her head tilted backwards back to the floor, and the grip on his hand lost its pressure.

Neo just knelt there, dumbfounded. All happiness and everything that ever meant anything to him just left the earth, along with his soul mate's spirit. Everything was completely empty for a few seconds, and then he fully realised. She's gone. Gone. Dead. She will never come back. Never. She's just died, and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. She will never return.

Neo started sobbing desperately over Trinity's lifeless body. He could now feel other metal implements of death piercing her body. They made him feel sick, if his grief and helplessness didn't already consume him. He just hung onto her disfigured and bloody body as if he could bring her back, but knowing the truth. He needed her more then anything, he could not mentally go on without her- this was the end.

It was there holding onto the remains of the only thing that ever mattered to him, did the full extent and the realism of what had happened really hit him.

It had been a kiss that had taken her breath away.

Forever.


End file.
